All publications identified herein are incorporated by reference to the same extent as if each individual publication or patent application were specifically and individually indicated to be incorporated by reference. Where a definition or use of a term in an incorporated reference is inconsistent or contrary to the definition of that term provided herein, the definition of that term provided herein applies and the definition of that term in the reference does not apply.
Existing aircraft overhead displays typically require elaborate mechanisms (e.g., motors and springs) to extend and retract hinged passenger displays, particularly when located in space restricted areas such as the overhead Passenger Service Channel (PSC) on narrow-body aircraft like the Airbus A320 and Boeing 737. These systems fail to take into account advances in display screens that obviate the need for such complicated mechanisms.
Thus, there is still a need for an improved overhead display screen.